Lycos
Lycos was the guardian of Earth from ancient times, who is known for having defeated and sealed away the dark lord, Carnus, and made a barrier so that Carnus could not go into the dimension again, but this barrier was only to those from Carnus' dimension (not other dimensions). Origin Lycos was from a tribe of hunters who lived near West Village, which would later become West City. His parents were priests and worshipped a sun god. One day, on a hunt, Lycos came across a wolf humanoid, eating a child. Horrified, he took his spear and tried to thrust it through the wolfman, but, the wolfman bit him. Lycos was mortally wounded and in a puddle of blood, but his parents cast a spell on the wolfman, and saved him. Lycos was near death, even though his parents were doing everything to help him. One day, Lycos woke up, fully recovered. But, he saw that his body was covered with fur and he had grown fangs and claws, he had become a wolfman, himself! Villagers were scared of Lycos and chased him out of the village. Lycos lived in a cave for many years, depressed. One day, a man appeared to Lycos, a man wearing a white cloak, who held a staff. The man said that he was the guardian of Earth and that he was watching over Lycos from a palace in the sky. The guardian said he sensed something in Lycos, he sensed a good spirit in him. Even though Lycos had been chased away and ostracized, he still loved his village, somehow. He sensed a spirit of forgiveness and wisdom in Lycos, which would one day be awakened completely. The guardian took Lycos to the lookout, his "palace in the sky", and let him stay there, giving him a place to eat and sleep. He also trained Lycos in martial arts and taught him about wisdom and philosophy. Mr. Popo, the gardener and caretaker of the lookout, met Lycos as well. Years later, the guardian said that he would die soon, and so, he told Lycos he would fuse with him. The guardian dropped his staff on the ground and pulled his hood down, then put his palm on Lycos and powered up. Lycos began glowing and so did the guardian, then, in a flash of light, the guardian disappeared completely. The guardians power level could not be sensed, and his body had vanished without a trace. But, Lycos felt much stronger, and he had memories of the guardians of life, and all of the guardians knowledge had been given to Lycos. Lycos picked up the guardians staff and realized, he was the guardians successor. Carnus Invasion In ancient times, Lycos fought the invasion of Carnus and Masidai, and their dark army. He was able to single handedly kill their army, and then, fought Carnus himself. He lost an arm to Carnus, and was wounded, but used the last of his strength to seal Carnus and Masidai away, and put a barrier on their dimension, so they could not invade Earth again. Later life Lycos helped transform West Village into West City, and made the chief of the primitive village, a king. Lycos also had a wife, and three sons. His three sons trained in martial arts and founded villages and tribes. Lycos chose Tathos as his successor, many years later, when he was dying of old age. Lycos died and Tathos became the next guardian. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II